epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cat Ears
Maid Outfit and Cat Ears.png|The Cat Ears in EBF4. EBF5 Maid Outfit and Cat Ears.png|''EBF5'' version. The Cat Ears are a piece of female headgear available in . Their armor counterpart is the Cat Costume in EBF3 and the Maid Outfit in EBF4 and EBF5. Description The Cat Ears consist of a headband with two cat ears on it. The ears' inner side is pink, but their primary colour varies between games; in EBF3, they are orange, while in EBF4 ''and ''EBF5, they are black. The Cat Ears provide a small boost to both defences, and also sharply raise and . Unfortunately, prior to EBF5 they lack any special effects and their generally poor resistances make them a lackluster set of female headgear. That said, the Cat Ears do have some assets; they have great Evade and Accuracy, and frequently are among (though generally not the) highest in those categories among female headgear. This means that they may have a use in specific scenarios, though they are not as useful in day-to-day builds. In EBF5 the Cat Ears grant the status to the wearer when Defending, and also have a high chance of randomly summoning the Cat Wizard for a powerful single target heal. This makes them more useful than before, allowing for free application of Good Luck without the Hoop Earrings, and the frequent healing from Cat Wizard helps play a supporting role for the party. The Cat Ears' status resistances vary between games. In EBF3 they make the wearer resistant (or immune, when maxed) to while reducing the odds of (but do not prevent on their own). In EBF4 they make the wearer resistant to , which becomes an immunity at level 5. In EBF5 they grant at maximum level immunity to , , and . It can be bought in the Equipment Shop for 500 gold. The Cat Ears are given to the player as a reward for completing a quest in Ashwood Forest for Blair. Found inside the chest that drops after completing the first EBF2 simulation (Giga Golem) in the Data Bunker. Prior to the v2 update it was found inside a chest in the Freezeflame Dungeon after defeating Sól and Skadi. * |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 10% |lvl1ACC = 5% |lvl2ACC = 5% |lvl3ACC = 10% |lvl4ACC = 10% |lvl5ACC = 15% |lvl1EVA = 5% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 10% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 15% |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Curse+Bad Luck |res1num = long100 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Weak+Tired |res2num = long100 |AutoSkillChance = (100%) |DefendStatusPower = 3x |item21 = Shuriken |item21number = 1 |item31 = Gunpowder |item31number = 2 |item32 = Wool |item32number = 1 |item41 = Satin |item41number = 2 |item42 = Gunpowder |item42number = 2 |item51 = Dark Rune |item51number = 1 |item52 = Satin |item52number = 3 |note = Before the v2 update, didn't have Weaken/Tired resistance. }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Female Hats Category:Natalie Category:Anna